legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jane Jones (22kingdomheartsfan)
Jane Jones an OC created by 22kingdomheartsfan for the Fire Rebellion Storyline. History Jane lives a life without parents. She lived on the streets of Steelport trying to find a way get by. But people never gave her the time of day, always calling terrible things. One day Jane was about ready to give up, till she saw something sky. A big power magical wave passed over her and the entire city she was in. Jane was confused by what had happened and didn't think anything changed. But then she noticed her hand had taken the shape of food. She freaked out and shook her hand like crazy till it turned back to normal. Interested by what had happened, Jane decide to make a test, and though this test Jane found out she could shape shift. Jane believed this to be a miracle. And though this miracle, Jane decide to use her new powers. To steal. And from then on Jane had lived her life as a thief. Stealing what she needed to survive and something stealing things she likes. At some point during her life, before joining Knights of the Just, she worked with a group of thieves and those said thieves help her discover that she's accracted to girls. Personality Jane's a bit of a cocky individual. She believes that her shape shifting powers make her the ultimate thief and uncatchable. Though Jane lives as a thief, is very agile, and is very good a stealth, she's not scared to go into a straight up fight. Jane gets pissed off whenever someone says they have a problem her being a lesbian, as she hates people who thinks homosexuality is bad. She loves to hit on girls she finds attractive. She considers herself impatient when it comes to things she wants. She does however puts her impatience aside when she considers something worth the wait, like she said with Cloe, who she wants to be with. She also has fun when Cloe gets mad at her advances. Also despite being a thief, Jane even accepts that she can't always get what she wants, as she told Daniel when she revealed her feelings for Cloe to him. Appearance She is a teenage girl with black hair and brown eyes. She normally wears light armor when going on missions, for freedom of movement and for protection against hostile fire. But for more casual look, she wears a black shirt with a skull on it and denim skirt with black shorts. As an adult Powers and Abilities *'Shape Shifting:' Gifted with powers from Princess Celestia, Jane has the power to shape shift. She can change herself into anyone or anything she wants. However, she has trouble staying in the shape of giant stuff, if she changes into a gun, she may look like a gun, but she can't shoot bullets. *'Skilled Knife User' Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Jane starts out as an enemy hired by Cerberus. But she is captured by the heroes. Rather then get thrown in jail, she makes them an offer to use her skills. So she joins David Johnson, and his allies in defeating Cerberus. Despite the fact that some distrusted her, she continued to aid everyone however she could. Over time she gained everyone's trust and friendship. Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Jane returns and continues to help her friends in battling against Catherine Carter and various other enemies. During this season, Jane reveals to Daniel that she's in love with Cloe, but accepts that she loves him. In the Halloween Special, Jane reveals that Halloween is her favorite holiday and that she enjoys scaring people. Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Jane once again joins the heroes their battle against the Dazzlings. She is first seen helping the heroes try and trap the Dazzlings when they find out they are alive. Later, she is seen joining the old Knights of the Just in battling Lothor in order to rescue Catherine Carter. Later during the Girls Night specials, Jane reveals her feelings to Cloe. While Cloe did not return those feelings, as she loves Daniel, she is glad she told her, considering Jane a true friend. It was at the end Jane decided she will protect Cloe and Daniel. Quotes "Well! Hello there!" - Meeting and fighting Cloe "I think you earned the right to know. My name is Jane Jones. Master thief." - Introducing herself to the Knights of the Just "Damn it!! Who is hell is this guy!?" - Losing to David Johnson "I! Am an artist! You think skills like mine are easy to get?! They are not! And I don't normally work for anyone expect myself! Like I said: Cerberus made a generous offer." "Jeez.... You kids act like you've never seen a lesbian before" - Jane revealing she's lesbian "Don't be so sure. I know folks who gone into their adult hood before they've come out of the closet. Though normally I'm a pretty impatient and I have taken what I want alot. But for someone like you? I'm prepared to wait as long as it takes." Jane to Cloe "Oh you do NOT want put those cards in my hand. I will rob you of the clothes off your back." ".... (Sighs) Yes I admit I came so I could help out Cloe. Between her mother, Lothor, this Celestia stuff, and these military assholes, she has enough to worry about. If I can help ease some of those worries that's enough for me." "I'll admit you had me good. I was ready to do whatever you said. But while you fooled my mind, you could not fool my heart. My heart knows who I REALLY love! And my love for her helped me break free of your mind control!" - Hinting her love for Cloe. "No. And I don't plan to. Cloe has enough on her mind as it is. Telling her my feelings will just add to her woes. Besides even if I told her, it would not matter. Cloe is in love with another...." "Be there for her. Cloe as you've notice is going though so much crap. I want you to be there for her, even when she says she doesn't need you to. She will need you love to get though the trials ahead." Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Thieves Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Criminals Category:Knife Wielders Category:Shape Shifters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Characters in LOTM: Dark Skies